A Night That Changed My Life
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: The night he lost himself fully, his existence, his name everything he knew was forgotten. He just remembered that when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of Hazel eyes staring at him with concern. With his memory and identity lost, what will be the future of Kurt. Will Blaine be able to help him to find who he was. And what if along this journey they fall for one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DONT OWN GLEE.**_

**_Hey Guys, This is my new fic. well i will say i just had it written for a while but didn't got a chance to post it so now here it is. Hope you will like it. And don't worry Bite Of My Heart will also be update this Friday_,**

**Summary; The night he lost himself fully, his existence, his name everything he knew was forgotten. He just remembered that when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of Hazel eyes staring at him with concern. With his memory and identity lost, what will be the future of Kurt Hummel. Will Blaine help him to find who he was. And what if along this journey they fall for one another.**

**Rated; T**

**character intro:-**

**Kurt Hummel; Kurt will lose his identity after his encounter that night which took his everything. Now without his memory he is living with Blaine Anderson who saved him from death.**

**Blaine Anderson; Blaine Anderson was the son of a millionar. His parents died in a plane crash when he was in College, and after that he is the only one handling the Anderson's empire himself and living alone in a huge luxurious mansion. Blaine is shown 23 years old. He completed his education and now handling his dad's business after he passed away. He also sing just for his own cause he love music.**

**Blaine will find Kurt and will take him home and will take care of him as Kurt won't know who he was. **

**The other characters in the fic will be shown as same in they are in Glee.**

**Ignore my silly mistakes. **

* * *

**A Night That Changed My Life,**

Chapter 1,

The weather was very stormy. Lightening, thunderstorm, rain everything was getting blurred in the bad weather condition. People were running back to their homes, into the building to stay safe. Everything was fading into the dark, lights were out and darkness was overcoming. The fast wind was like conveying a message that a lot worse was coming for the people to suffer like may be the darkness could separate everyone from their loved ones, from their families and take them somewhere making them lost. Where no one will know who he was.

And in all this rushing, screaming Kurt was also running towards his house passing through the rushing people. His clothes were all socked up due to rain. And suddenly he stepped in a puddle and his boots got spoiled.

"**Fuck!** These were my new Mc Queen shoes" Kurt snarled still running on the busy road which was all crowded with people, blocked cars running here and there to hide from this bad dead ended storm. Kurt was really pissed off right now. As his hairs were all socked up and were a mess. He was cursing himself why didn't he let Mercedes drop him home.

He was in his own thoughts when the screams brought him back to reality. Kurt could suddenly feel that people were getting more hyper activated _"but why?"_ And this questioned was answered when a woman next to him screamed with all her range.

**"Oh My God! Tornado! It's coming over here. It's gonna take us all. We are gonna die now"** she was screaming with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Kurt quickly turned and yes it was true he gulped in as a huge tornado was coming towards his direction very fast that it will drown everything which came in its way. Kurt was shocked; his eyes were widened almost popped out seeing the death coming towards him. (Hell it was **DEATH!** Cause it won't let anyone survive.)

Kurt was stepping back now bad soon was running as fast as he could. Everyone was running for saving their lives.

_**Running! Running! Running!**_

Was all Kurt could do? Tears were streaming out of his eyes on their own due to terror which were blocking his vision. He could see a women running holding her kid and trying to get away. Everyone was doing the same thing though.

Kurt turned his head while still running and saw the tornado taking everything into its wings. Cars, trees, street lights and some people were also trapped screaming in it.

**"Oh God!"** Was all he could say and then he turned his face seeing in front running fast as he could do. He just wanted to go home and be safe in his dad's arms. And it was when his cell phone started ringing in his hand and he saw the Id with the name mentioning 'Dad calling'

It was obvious Burt Hummel was calling because his only son was out when the weather is so bad and he was worried.

As Kurt clicked the yes button to answer but before he could say anything he felt his feet being lifted up in the air.

"Kurt! Are you there son? Kurt!" Burt screamed out of phone. But Kurt had already dropped his cell as the tornado took him in its embrace. The last thing he felt himself saying was, **"Sorry Dad, I didn't get a chance to say Goodbye. Mom I am coming"** and then everything blanked out.

The entire Ohio was like destroyed due to the tornado. But soon it was finally over as it passed away but destroyed and took a lot with it and leaving everything collapsed behind.

* * *

_**Today's news Highlights,**_

**"Last night, the entire Ohio city was in a big curse of a dangerous Tornado. The weather reporters have told that the tornado was really awful and strong. It took many lives and cause a lot damaged."**

**"The weather was really bad last night it was still bearable till it was only storm and rain but when out of blue a huge tornado tool place it destroyed everything. Many people are homeless right now. Some families are ruined. Many people were killed at the spot and some where take in the embrace of the Hell"**

**"Mothers, wives, children's are crying on the loss of their loved ones. It has been reported that not Webb a single person had survived last night who got trapped and faced their death coming"**

**"The Government of United States has said to help the people in their bad times. To give them new homes and more. But! The people who lost their lives and their loved ones out condolences are with their families."**

CNBC reporting from Ohio.

Burt Hummel switched off the TV as tears were streaming out of his eyes. His son Kurt was not back home last night and there was no news or signs of him. And but as very scared. He already lost his wife and now not his son too

"Burt! Please honey! Calm down" Carole said.

Burt remarried like a year before when he met Carole in Kurt's school. And that first meeting turned into love soon.

"How can I? My son, Carole! He is gone" Burt cried out.

"No don't say like this. He will be fine. I can say it." Her own voice was trembling.

Although Carole was Kurt's step mom but both had great chemistry.

"When I called him...** I-I heard him s-scream and he was gone... gone.**.." Burt choked out.

"Burt! Please! Be strong. My heart says Kurt is alive and fine." Carole comforted.

"I-I h-ope so. I can't lose him... I... just can't" Burt stuttered with streaming out."

He just wanted his son back in his arms and nothing else.

* * *

It was his routine to have a morning walk every day. And just like every day. Blaine wore his jogging shoes and track suit as he went out of the huge gates of mansion towards the green hills where he goes every day.

He was now at his usually spot jogging near the lake when suddenly his sight landed on a figure lying near the lake.

_"Who is there?"_ He thought to himself as he rushed to the lying figure.

He got to his knees and with his both hands turned the finger face him just to be taken back what he saw was a beautiful porcelain skin young boy with chestnut hairs. His eyes were closed and his clothes were socked and ruined.

_"Wow he is breath-taking"_ he thought to himself as he quickly checked his pulse to sigh in relief that the boy was just unconscious but not dead. He needed to help him make sure he is ok. So without a second thought Blaine picked him up in his arms and walked back home. Cause he simply can't leave this gorgeous boy helpless to die over here.

* * *

**A/N: - Da dang *fingers crossed* hope you liked it. I don't know why I wrote this fic but just can say that the weather at my place inspired me to write something so I did.**

**If you like it tell I and I will write next Chp. This will be a small fic may be 7 to 10 chps if you all want it to be.**

**So do tell me how you found it.**

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW.**

**You can follow me on twitter and Tumblr.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 at AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 at**

**cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr:- chriscolfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**ChrisColfer2050**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I will say sorry for taking long to update but life is going very busy n hard now a days so much to do. I am helping my dad with the new clothing outlet so I have design the designs as I am the designer.**

**Oh and well I GOT INTO THE FASHION UNI... Now my classes will start from 16th Sep. I am so happy.**

**IGNORE MY SILKY MISTAKES... PLEASE...**

* * *

**Chapter 2,**

Blaine carried the unconscious boy in the house and into one of the guest rooms. He gingerly lied the porcelain skin boy down in the double bed and then shouted for his servant.

"Mary!" Blaine hollered from the door.

"Coming sir" she replied and within a minute she was there.

"Yes Sir"

"Mary, bring me a bowl of warm water with a towel and a pair of pajamas and a loose shirt from my wardrobe... and I am gonna call Dr. James so, as soon he reach bring him up here." Blaine stated

"Yes Sir" Mary said and quickly rushed out to gather the things.

* * *

After Blaine had called his personal family doctor James Hall and Mary brought him what he asked for, he went to sit beside the unconscious boy and gently started cleaning his face and cuts where the blood had dried out. It was like Blaine was taking his time to clean and look at each and every part of that angel face. All Blaine was thinking that he had never seen anyone so pulchritudinous and gorgeous.

After he cleaned him up and changed the ripped clothes of the boy with his pjs and shirt. He just kept sitting next to that innocent breath-taking face thinking that, "what would have happened with him?" He was in his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door.

"Sir, Dr. James here" Mary said with the man almost the age of 40 years standing next to her.

Blaine quickly stood up as he said walking towards them, "Thank God, James you are here. Come in. And Mary you can go I will call you if I needed anything." Blaine said. She nodded and went away,

"Now what is it, Blaine?" James asked as he walked in.

"James, I went for the regular morning walk as usual, when I saw him unconscious lying near the lake, he was hurt so I brought him here and he is still unconscious. So..." Blaine answered.

"Ok, let me check." James aforementioned, as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and placed his medical bag on the corner of the bed. As he took the stethoscope and placing it on the boys chest examined his heart beat and then took out the BP monitor and checked his blood pressure.

"Well his heart beat and blood pressure is normal... I am gonna inject him and well I will say we have to wait for him to wake up, so we can ask as to know exactly what happened." James said and Blaine just nodded as the doctor injected the boy in the arm and examined him for any swear injury but it was lucky not much just some bruises and some minor cuts on the arms with a cut on the forehead which he bandaged and some scratches on the body.

* * *

Almost 2 hours passed and Blaine and Dr. James were sitting on the comfy chairs in the room waiting for the boy to wake up. And finally their patience was over as the boy slightly stirred and coughed indicating that he was getting back to consciousness again.

And Blaine was by his side in a moment. And then happened what had to happen, the boy slowly opened his eyes slightly but, quickly shut them back due to the dazzling sunshine and Blaine understood it and quickly indicated James to close the curtains and once he curtains were closed. The boy once again opened his eyes slowly and then time stopped as soon those beautiful breath-taking blue, green, grey with a hint of gold yellow eyes met the hazel ones. It was like everything around them stopped for a while so both of them stared into each other eyes.

Blaine's breath stuck in his throat cause every time he thought that the boy can't be more beautiful, he proved him wrong.

As soon as the boy opened his eyes he was met by a beautiful pair of hazel eyes staring at him in concern. But whose eyes were these he doesn't know. His tan skin and those brown curls this man's face.

_"Who is he?"_ The boy thought.

_"But more important who am I and where am I?"_ He conceited

Blaine couldn't keep his eye off from those eyes which kept changing their colour.

But the moment was cut off as Blaine heard James speaking, "Finally you are up... How do you feel?"

The boy tiered his eyes from the hazel ones and saw a man standing in front of him.

"I-I am fine...just a little headache and feel a little drowsy." The boy replied.

"Ok Blaine, would you move a side so, I can check."

"Blaine... His name is Blaine... but what can't I remember?"

"Oh Yeh sure" Blaine said quickly and moved a side.

James went and sat on the chair next to the boy, who was looking at him curiously.

"Don't worry I won't bite I am a doctor." James smiled.

"Where am I?" The boy asked finally getting more aware of his circumambient.

"You are safe, Blaine found you unconscious near the lake so he brought you here... but what important is right now is that, what happened to you? How did you ended up here like this? Do you remember anything, Son?" James asked politely.

"I...I don't know... can't remember"

"Ok. What is your name?"

"I-I my name... What is m-my name...? **I can't remember... I don't know... Why don't I know my name?"** The boy fussed.

"James!" Blaine said a bit befuddled. And James stared at him giving him the look 'Let me see' and Blaine nodded.

"Ok, were you from? I mean where do you live?"

_"Where do I live?"_ The boy thought to himself.

"I don't know..."

"Your family... like who is your family? Your parents?"

"Don't know... I can't remember anything." The boy frenetic slightly sits up.

"Try to remember anything, Son. Like your name or where you lived or at least what happened with you... At least try to remember focus." James said.

"I... I..." The boy couldn't say anything as he closed his eyes and tried to force his mind to remember something anything.

"I can't... I can't..." He whimpered.

"Just give another try."

At first he couldn't see anything everything was blank, but then suddenly he heard a worried voice in his mind someone calling him, someone's worried voice saying one word, 'Kurt'

And then everything blank again.

**"KURT"** the boy said as he opened his eyes.

"Kurt, is this your name." James asked.

"I don't know... may be yes"

"How come"

"I-I... Just feel like... someone called me that..." Kurt grumbled

"Ok, can you remember who called you that?"

"No... Just heard someone calling this name, Kurt... and nothing else... I-I can't re-remember more... **WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING**?" Kurt asked getting perturbed and afraid.

"At least you remember your name... can you remember your full name like Kurt Mark or Kurt Jack or what?"

"I-I no just, Kurt"

"James wha..." Blaine was cut off as James stood up saying, "Blaine, can you come out with me for a minute."

"Yeh sure" Blaine agreed

"Kurt, try to relax. We will be back in a minute."

He just nodded.

* * *

Once both the men were out Blaine blurted out, "what is all this? Why can't be remember anything?"

"I can't say anything for 100% sure unless I get some test done, but as far I can say I think he is suffering from **Amnesia** due to which he can't remember anything."

"What! How?" Blaine asked thoughtfully.

"Well may be what must have happened and in the way you found him and in the condition he must have hit his head or got into so much shock that now the part of human brain which control all the memory must have got some shock because of which it stopped working. And Kurt ended up forgetting everything. His identity... everything." James stated.

"But how he remembers his name then? And, how much time will it take to heal?" Blaine queried concerned.

"Well may be before be ended up here someone must have called him that due to which it kept running in his mind. And as far for when will he gain his memory back... I will say that it can come back even tomorrow or a week or a month...year or a decade to... It depends how fast his brain can again start to catch up things."

"God! So what do I do now...? I don't even know anything about him or from where he came or how he ended up here? Just Kurt, not even full name." Blaine said getting frustrate with the situation.

"I can understand Blaine, but I will say you have to be the patience one here and I say that for now he stays here at least he will be safe and let's see what we can do or try to find. Think you can do that?" James grilled

For a moment Blaine didn't say a word just peaked in the room and saw confused and a bit scared Kurt sitting in the bed staring here and there and then his eyes met with him for a moment and the spark he saw in his eyes and they way his cheeks turned a bit red, Blaine knew what he needed to do.

**"I know what I need to do... I will help him because I can't let him go like this"** Blaine groaned

"I knew you will say that, now let's go in case Kurt must be getting all curious" James smiled.

* * *

"Kurt" James said once he and Blaine came in back. And he quickly snaps his head up.

"What happened to me, Doctor? Why... Why can't I remember anything?" He said tears pooling in his eyes.

"Look Kurt, its ok everything will be fine... It's just that may be you were in some kind of accident in which you must have hit your head and well... which is causing you to suffer from Amnesia right now."

"What! A-Amnesia... I-I... What do I do...? I can't remember anything doctor... What will I-I do... "Kurt started choking and started sobbing tears streaming out it his eyes and gasping for air.

And Blain didn't think for a second cause he knew Kurt was getting into a panic attack, so without wasting a second he was by Kurt side soothing him.

"Hey... Hey Kurt, look at me... You need to calm down... Breathe... Please breathe with me" Blaine groaned as he took Kurt's hand and placed it on his heart making him see and try to breath and it worked because Kurt slowly started calming down.

As he stared at Blaine with teary eyes and Blaine didn't know what he was doing, but his heart was making him do it he gently lifted his other hand and gingerly wiped away his tears.

"It's ok, you will be fine... **I will help you get through this... You are safe here, Kurt. And you will remember everything soon. You are not alone**." Blaine aforesaid pouring all the sincerity.

"Y-you will... You will help m-me" Kurt asked startled gazing at him.

"Yes I will and you will be fine.** Trust me**" Blaine groaned staring into the blue orbs.

Kurt didn't know why but somehow he wanted to believe what Blaine said. He didn't know himself right now; nothing about him everything was blank like a white sheet. But his heart was telling him to trust this man let him help after all he saved his life. And God knows those eyes were making Kurt drown in them to trust them he could see the care and concern in them for him. He knows that neither he know neither Blaine nor Blaine know about him, but still he wanted to believe him.

And so he nodded and his hearted felt so good to see that charming smiled he got in return.

"Ok, now Kurt I want a blood sample of yours to do some test and well then you have to come to the hospital so I can do some scans to see that hope there is no internal damage." James said

"Ok" Kurt replied in a low voice.

* * *

After James left the house with Kurt's blood sample and instructing everything. Blaine went to the guest room where Kurt was, just to see the angel face sleeping soundlessly. Blaine didn't said or wakes him up because he knew it was good for him to rest. But he just stared at that face which in just a short while made his heart beat fast for him and want for him to be happy with a beautiful smile tug on it.

Staring at his face Blaine just knew one thing that he can't let Kurt go like this, he has to help him in whatever way he could and he will not leave him alone he will stand by his side to help him get what Kurt lost.

* * *

**A/N: - *fingers crossed* hope you all liked it... I tried my best... And well I will say that let's see how will Klaine get through this and well how will they end up.**

**But Blaine just know one thing that he can't let Kurt go like this he will do anything to help gain what Kurt lost... Chessy and lovely. Right?**

**Now wait for my next update because now first I will update my other KLAINE fic Bite Of My Heart.**

**Follow me on Twitter n Tumblr to keep in touch when I update next. And what Blaine house will be like and how is Kurt's room in which he is staying right now at Blaine place the pics are on my twitter and Tumblr.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 at AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 at cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - chriscolfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Hope you all are good. I will say my UNI started so I am so busy that can't tell. Sorry for the late update but what can I do I am not getting much time.**

**So I will say that my updates will be from now on weekends. Like on one weekend A Night That Changed My Life n on the other weekend Bite Of My Heart.**

**Its cause there is so much work to do that I can only update on weekend for one story at a time. Hope you all understand and don't hate my for it.**

**SHOT OUT FOR MY (BITE OF MY HEART) READERS,**

**A dear friend of mine made a story trailer for Bite Of My Heart you can all see that trailer on YouTube.**

**The link is,**

**watch?v=OEkgwRLPHZM&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**And I have posted the link on my Twitter and Tumblr so you all can see.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES CAUSE REALLY I AM TRIED AS HELL.**

* * *

**Chapter 3,**

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a yawn, he didn't know how or when he fell asleep again, but just knew he was tired enough to get some good sleep looking at the clock beside him on the side table he figured out that he slept for quite long as it was almost 11pm and his stomach was churning told him that he need to eat something, but didn't know where to go or whom to ask cause he had no idea of anything or his surroundings. Just one pair of hazel eyes and that one person Blaine was all he could remember. And as soon the thought of Blaine hit his mind Kurt blushed. He doesn't know why, but he kind of believed Blaine and Kurt wanted him to help him to find what he lost.

Kurt was in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door and then it slowly opened revealing the face Kurt wanted to see and right now know.

"Hey" Blaine smiled

"Hey" Kurt replied back with a shy smile.

"I thought that may be you would be up by now, so I brought breakfast... because you didn't eat anything yesterday, so must be hungry by now." Blaine aforesaid as he walked into the room and placed the breakfast tray on the coffee table.

"Yeh well sorry I slept quite long"

"Don't be... It's ok you needed rest, now I guess you fresh up and eat..." Blaine said gently.

"Yeh ok" Kurt smiled as got up and went for the door he assumed would be bathroom.

* * *

It almost took Kurt about 10 minutes to wash his face, brush his teeth and style his hair a bit that they look presentable before going out.

Blaine was sitting on one of the comfy coffee chair waiting for Kurt to come out.

As Kurt came out he saw Blaine sitting waiting for him, so he walked and sat opposite to Blaine on the other chair.

Kurt stared at the breakfast, but what made him thoughtful was that why there were two cups of coffee as everything double.

"Well I don't know what you like so I brought what I thought was eatable in breakfast and I like to." Blaine said nervously.

"That's Ok... I don't even know myself what I like... But, why so much it's not like I can eat up this all." Kurt queried.

"Oh, well I thought that it won't look nice and well you will feel uncomfortable eating alone, so I thought I will have breakfast with you too... If that's ok?" Blaine stated.

"Well I... Sure it is thank you for thinking so much for me." Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome. And I think we should eat now before it gets all cold." Blaine said and Kurt nodded and then both the boys ate in mostly silence.

* * *

After the breakfast Blaine have Kurt one of his other outfit to wear with the promise that he will take him on shopping tomorrow although Kurt argued not to, but Blaine didn't listen saying that after all Kurt need clothes of his size cause he was taller and he is short on which Kurt blushed and finally agreed.

After taking a long warm bath and changing into Blaine clothes which were a bit short but, at least were wearable. Blaine took Kurt for the tour of the mansion, so it will be easier for Kurt to roam around on his own whenever he will need. Kurt finally noticed that how big house Blaine had which meant he was quite rich. Blaine showed him every part of the house kitchen, so if Kurt would need anything, library for if he ever want to read something, garden of he wanted to hangout enjoying the fresh air. And just so he could feel it like home and not like a stranger.

"And this is Mary. If you need anything just call for her... And Mary this is Kurt, he will be staying with us, so make sure that he feels like home and get everything" Blaine introduced the last of his servant.

"Hello Sir" Mary greeted.

"Hi" Kurt smiled.

"And well Nan is gone for a few days, so when she will be back I will introduce you with her" Blaine aforementioned.

"Nan..." Kurt asked a bit confused

"Yeh, well her name is Miss. Lancy but, she is old and I grew up in her hands, so she means a lot to me so I call her Nan and she is the care taker of the entire house." Blaine smiled.

"Oh I see and, what about your parents?" Kurt grilled as he and Blaine were now walking in the front garden.

And suddenly Blaine stopped and took a deep breath, Kurt staring at him for an answer.

Finally Blaine spoke.

**"My parents died in a place crash when I was still studying in college."** Blaine groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" Kurt said politely.

"That's ok; you don't have to be sorry."

"So you live alone no sibling."

"No, I was the only child. After my parents died I was left alone with the Anderson Empire to handle... Although I loved music I had no other choice so I switched my subjects and did MBA in business and started handling the business my dad left and before you ask, how old I am... I will say I am **23** not that old." Blaine smiled gazing at Kurt.

"Well I don't know what to say, but your parents will be proud of you... Cause it's not easy to give up your dream career and adopt something which life made you chose." Kurt fussed.

"I know, but now I am happy with what I am doing... And Yeh I hope so to that they are happy in heaven."

"They are and would be feeling lucky to have a son like you... And your still lucky cause at least you know where you belong but, **me I don't have any idea if I even have a family or not will they be worried, where I lived, who was I, nothing"** Kurt frantic feeling a single tear lingering in his eye.

"Hey, that's ok I am sure you will have someone who cares and worry for you and would be trying his best to find you and you will remember everything soon... Don't lose hope as **you're not alone I am with you**" Blaine said sincerely as he extended his hand and wiped the lingering tear. Kurt didn't say anything, but smiled staring at this beautiful kind Man.

* * *

It was 4pm in afternoon and Kurt was roaming around the house on his own, as Blaine went to take a call saying him that he will be back in 10, but it was taking longer, so Kurt decided to walk along the house.

He reached the living room when his eyes landed on the piano placed in the corner of the room. He slowly walked up to it and gently rubbed his hand against its body and then sat on the bench in front of it, as he moved his hand on the key and then slowly pressed one of the keys and the sound came made him smile, so he repeated his action and then suddenly Kurt didn't know what got into him or what happened, but all of a sudden he started playing the piano and more to surprise he started singing, lyrics pouring out of his mouth on their own.

**"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**Oh please say to me**

**You'll let me be your man**

**And please say to me**

**You'll let me hold your hand"**

Blaine finally ended the call it went longer then he thought but at least the client was satisfied. He walked out of the study room to see where Kurt was as he left him alone, when he suddenly heard a thrilling voice piercing through his heart and

_"Gosh! How beautiful that voice is and how much pain and emotions it carries... but who is singing."_ Blaine thought as he followed the voice which was coming from the living room.

**"You'll let me hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide**

**Yeah, you got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand"**

Once again Blaine stopped on his tracks just to get startled that the voice belonged to non other than Kurt who was singing this beautiful soulful song in an angelic voice filling the entire room with emotions.

**"And when I touch you I feel happy inside**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide**

**Yeah, you got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I feel that something**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand**

**I want to hold your hand"**

As Kurt finished the sing he felt his tears streaming out, but why he doesn't know.

"That was a beautiful song" Kurt heard Blaine voice, he turned around and saw Blaine standing in front of him he quickly wiped his tears saying, "Thanks"

"But Kurt, whose song, was that and how do you know it... The tune was like it gave me chills and the words pierced through heart." Blaine groaned.

"I don't know... I... I just sat there and then I h-ave no idea how this happened... And I don't even know who it belongs to or how I knew it... It was his like it wanted to come out." Kurt fumbled twisting his hands and Blaine noticed his discomfort.

"That's ok, it's all right... You don't need to feel uncomfortable or pressurize you mind... I just asked cause it really was a breath-taking song and..." Blaine paused as he lunged for air.

**"Kurt you have a beautiful voice"** Blaine grumbled and the blush that appeared on Kurt's already rosary cheeks didn't go unnoticed, but somehow Kurt managed to not turn into red tomato.

"I... Uhm... Thank you" Kurt said shyly.

This made Blaine beam with his own cheeks trying scarlet.

* * *

It was 11pm at night; Kurt was in his bed already reading a book he brought from the library, when suddenly his concentration was jerked away because of the loud roaring sound of lightning and clouds roaring outside the open window.

Kurt got up and went to close the window and see the weather suddenly changed into stormy rainy form. He was closing the window when the lightning and the clouds roared loud that made Kurt almost scream and jump back with his heart now racing faster than normal. He was getting afraid of all this noises and storms my weather. Why? he didn't know, but it was like he started sweating with fear as if he was afraid this lightning and storm will take him away or hurt him, so without another thought or wasting a second he ran out of the bedroom cause he was scared to stay alone.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and closing the window as he saw the weather was getting bad walked to lie on the bed and sleep when the abrupt knock in his bedroom door stopped him.

_"Who is knocking at this time?"_ He thought as he opened it revealing a shaking scared Kurt standing in front of him.

"Kurt, what are to doing here? You should be in bed. Is everything ok?" He asked confused.

"I-I it's just..." Kurt couldn't even complete his sentence and Blaine noticed that something was wrong.

"Come in" Blaine said and Kurt walked beside him in the bedroom.

"Are you ok? Why do you seem shaken up?" Blaine asked thoughtfully.

"I...I it's just the weather it's scary... I it's just... I don't like the noises and lightning..." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine smiled relaxing a bit that it was just cause of the weather.

"It's ok... You don't have to be afraid." Blaine said.

"It's just... That... I... Uhm.." Kurt was cut off as suddenly the electricity went off.

"What happened to the light?" He suddenly said in a worried tone taking a step closer to Blaine.

"I don't know... It never happened before may be the fuse or the phase tripped or something... Don't worry I will say someone to check." Blaine assured but before he could move or do anything once again the clouds roared loud with lightning sounding loud enough as if it fell somewhere on the ground which made Kurt scream out loud in fear.

**"AHHHH"** Kurt screamed and the next thing Blaine knew was that he had an arm full of trembling Kurt hugging him tight and clenched him for dear life as if Blaine is the only thing who can keep him safe right now.

For a second Blaine was startled, but then gently wrapped his own strong muscular arms around Kurt's waist holding him close. Blaine could feel Kurt's cold breath on his neck sending chills down his spine, but he didn't complain and kept his hold on the trembling boy trying to keep him safe.

None of them knew for how long they kept holding each other strongly and didn't even noticed that the electricity came back until the knock of the door made them jerk out of their own world and both the boys quickly leaned back.

"Sir, the breaker tripped, but its repaired." Mary aforementioned from the door.

"T-Thanks Mary..." Blaine stuttered with his cheeks turning scarlet.

After she left the room, for a second both the boys didn't say a word, but finally Kurt decided to break the silence.

"I... UHM... Sorry for d-disturbing you... and...Uhm..." Kurt's cheeks were tomato red blushing, but was cut off by Blaine.

"It's ok, I-I don't mind... I mean I understand... And if you want to like stay..." This time Blaine was cut off.

"C-Can I stay with you till this storm slows down... I really don't want to be alone." Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeh sure you can... I... You can sleep in the bed.. I will be on the couch" Blaine answered

"What! No no... I can sleep on couch... You don't have to do that..." Kurt objected.

"I will be fine... It's ok with me... And uhm... If you feel comfortable... We can both share the bed... I will be on my side." Blaine groaned gazing at Kurt.

"I...UHM...it's O-Ok with me..." Kurt stammered and Blaine beamed at him and Kurt did the same but a little shyly.

Then both of them went to lie on the bed.

"I sleep on the left side" Blaine aforesaid.

"That's ok, I prefer right side." Kurt answered.

As they both settled in the bed Blaine switched off the lamp.

"Good Night, Kurt sleep well and don't be scared... I am here." Blaine grumbled

"Good Night, Blaine... **I feel secure**" Kurt replied and then snuggling into the blanket both the boys drifted into sleep for now. Because who knew what can happen during the night and when Kurt will be asleep with the past starting to haunt him if it did.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good and I didn't suck. I will just say that life is being hard now a days in many away emotionally n physically both always.**

**So my updates will be mostly on weekends because my UNI started and it's tough... I will say doing Fashion n Textile is not that easy my Material n Model, Shaping n Basic Drawing studio classes are tough cause there is like so much work to do... That when I get home at 5:30pm I am like all drained out... N talking about drained out it's not only physically but emotionally to because I really miss my old college friends the old moments everything...**

**N besides my final college Exam which held in May the results is on this Monday 23rd so please pray for me and my friends that I clear it with good marks n grades.**

**Follow me on Twitter n Tumblr so you all can know when I will update next and when Bite Of My Heart will be updated and Blaine's bedroom pic i posted on twitter n tumblr so you all can see.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050-ChrisColfer2050**

**Twitter:-ChrisColfer2050-cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - chriscolfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Hope your all doing good. Life has been very tough past day and I am still figuring out a lot so I will say sorry for the late.**

**I just hope that I didn't suck much writing this cause honesty my mind is somewhere else, but still I tried to get something out.**

**IGNORE MY MISTAKES BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I AM DOING. SORRY IF THERE WILL BE ANY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4,**

**_BUMP!_**

_Kurt was slammed into the locker with force which made him drop his books on the floor._

_"Hey Fag! Watch were you going" came a loud smirking harsh voice._

_It pained. There were so many bruises all over Kurt's back and shoulders just cause of the pushes and slamming. This was an everyday routine._

_"What is your problem David? W-Why are you always after me?" Kurt snarled._

_"You are my problem... Homo. You shouldn't be allowed to even get into the boundaries of the school." David snorted as he walked into the boy's locker room with Kurt following behind him._

_"David! Just tell me what is your problem? Why can't you leave me alone?" Kurt said bitterly marching towards David who was now opening his locker._

_"Ha... Whatever fag...? Not interested answering you." David said._

_"Oh really because I see you very interested in everything I do... That's why you follow me everywhere. Don't you?" Kurt snapped with an aim that today he won't keep quite because he had enough of David and not any more._

_"Shut up! And get the fuck out of here. Its boy's locker room and it **DON'T allow fags like you**."_

_"Oh then you shouldn't be here either cause you ar..." Kurt was cut off as he was once again slammed into the lockers hard that a new bruise will form at his back soon._

_"You shut the fuck up, you get that. You are nothing but, Shit." David said with an angry tone which made Kurt shiver a bit but he didn't show any signs of fear as he said,_

_"Well I just think that you are jealous of me cause I although after all this shit still be my true self and walk with my head held high with pride which you can't."_

_"Fuck Off Hummel... Don't test me." David warned._

_But Kurt stood with stern feet._

_"Oh you are nothing but a coward... Who don't even have guts and is nothing but Jealo..." Kurt was cut off again but this time he was not slammed or kicked off, but all of a sudden pair of large lips was on his kissing him hungrily with lust._

_For a moment Kurt was startled, but as he gained his consciousness back he tried to push David back but the larger boy was stronger. The lips kept hovering over Kurt's soft ones hungrily as then with a bit more forcing David parted Kurt's lips forcefully and all Kurt could feel was now David dirty tongue in his mouth licking him mixing David's taste into his mouth. And he tried again and this time succeeded as he somehow kicked David right into his balls which made the larger boy winch and whimper with pain as Kurt using his full strength pushed him away._

_And made a call to run, but before he could do that a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the waist and pushed him on the nearby bench and then a large body covering his._

_"Look what you did to me HUMMEL... You made me like you? You with these sinful jeans made me want you so much." David grumbled attacking Kurt's porcelain neck and kissing and licking and biting all over._

_"Let me go... David p-please... L-let me go... Please d-on't..." Kurt frantic trying to get free but he was weak as compared to the large football player who was all over him with his weight on the poor boy._

_"P-please... L-et me go..." Kurt begged struggling to get free. But it was like it was all going to deaf ears as David didn't hear Kurt's pleading and kept kissing him over and over and biting now Kurt's pale chest which was visible as David ripped his buttons off._

**_"L-ET ME GO! P-LEASE... "_**

_Still no use and then what made Kurt snap his eyes wide as he felt David's hands moving over his waistband as he tried to unzip Kurt's jeans._

_"N-NOO..." Kurt shouted as he pushed the footballer with his whole strength._

**"NOOOOOO..."** Kurt screamed.

**"NOOO... NOO...Ahh..."** He kept screaming as he twisted here and there on the bed.

"Kurt! Kurt wake up." Blaine was by his side. He was up as soon he heard Kurt screamed in a thrilling voice.

"No... N-no... Let m-me go..." Kurt frantic tears streaming out it his closed eyes.

"Kurt! Please baby wake up. Open your eyes. You are safe it's just a nightmare." Blaine said in a worried voice as he shook Kurt's shoulder to wake him up. And it did.

Kurt's eyes flew open as he shot upright on the bed with tear streaming out of his eyes and choking unable to breathe.

"Kurt!" Blaine said concerned.

"No please... P-please d-on't... "Kurt tried to back off.

It broke Blaine heart that what made the poor boy so scared till death.

"Kurt! Calm down... It's me Blaine PLEASE. It was only a nightmare you are safe." Blaine groaned.

Kurt slowly turned and his eyes were filled with tears as he saw the hazel ones.

"B-... B-Blainee..." Kurt choked out of breath.

"Yes it's me Kurt... It's Blaine. It was just a nightmare. Please calm down. Breathe... Please breathe In and Out..." Blaine said.

"B-Blaine..."

"I am right here Kurt... Please just breathe... Breathe with me In and Out... "Blaine aforesaid as he took Kurt's hands and placed it on his heart guiding him to breathe.

And finally it helped as Kurt slowly started to calm down and took deep breaths following the curly hair boy.

It took Almost 10 mins for Kurt to finally calm down as he got fully aware of his surrounding that he was not in a locker room but in a bedroom. And there was not a huge footballer over him but the hazel eyes curly hairs boy who was staring at Kurt with so much concern. It was only Blaine.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt stuttered as he gazed at him with fearful eyes.

"I am here Kur..." Blaine didn't got a chance to complete cause next thing was he had an arm full of trembling Kurt but, he didn't mind as he hugged Kurt close to his chest and rocked him rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Shh... It's ok Kurt. It was only a dream. Your ok." Blaine said sincerely.

"H-he was over me... I don't know w-what was it about was it a dream or reality... But... But it was not good... I was helpless... He was f-forcing him on me... I was so so scared..." Kurt stuttered in a low voice. This broke Blaine's heart to see him so broken up.

"Kurt! You are safe here. Whoever it was... He can't hurt you here... It was a nightmare and I am here with you..." Blaine tried to somehow comfort the poor trembling boy in his arms.

"J-just don't... Don't let h-him take me... Don't let me go..." Kurt choked clenching and fisting his fingers in Blaine's shirt as if he let go he will vanish.

"I won't... And I won't let you go.** NEVER**." Blaine didn't know from where it was all coming from but he just knows that he had to comfort the boy.

"P-promise." Kurt queried in low weak voice.

"I promise you. **PROMISE**." Blaine didn't even thought for a second before he replied.

How much time passed as they just held each other no one know, but finally when Blaine felt Kurt had relaxed he said,

"Kurt, you should get some sleep now."

"No" Kurt said in a rush.

"I-I can't what if..." He was cut off.

"Kurt! Look at me" Blaine aforesaid as he made Kurt look him in the eye.

"You are here with me. You are safe here. And I won't let anyone hurt you. Believe me." Blaine groaned gazing right into those beautiful blue orbs.

"I...I ok... I believe you." Kurt answered his eyes puffy due to all crying. But his heart swelled up with somewhat happiness when he earned Blaine charming smile.

"Thank you. Now try and get some sleep."

"Y-you will be here... I don't wanna be alone." Kurt pleaded.

"I am right next to you." Blaine smiled helping Kurt lie down and himself laid next to him facing him.

"Good Night Kurt, I am not leaving." Blaine said

"G-Good night" Kurt snuggled a bit closer as he gripped Blaine's hand and closed his eyes in comfort of Blaine next to him. And this is how both the boys drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Kurt woke up he felt something rising and falling underneath his heads. When he finally got back into his sense he lifted his head up and saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at him in concern. And Kurt realised that he was in Blaine's bed and his head was not a pillow but on his muscular chest. Which made him blush?

"Hey" Blaine smiled

"Hey" Kurt replied getting into a sitting position Blaine following behind him.

"How do you feel now?" Blaine asked

"I am better. Thank you for what you did for me last night. It means a lot... But... I-I am sorry you had to suffer me." Kurt groaned

"Hey, don't say like this, Kurt. You had a nightmare you needed someone to hold you and I was more than welcome to do that... You don't have to apologies." Blaine grumbled

"Thanks" Kurt blushed

"So, do you think it was just a nightmare or may be a flash back from your past like a part of your memory" Blaine queried.

"I don't know, may be or maybe not. But if it was part of my life it was so not pleasing... I-it was so... It couldn't even breathe... That man or boy who ever he was he was getting all over me... It was like... Like h-he tried... Tried to... To ra..." Kurt couldn't complete his sentence as he choked new tears forming in his eyes.

"Kurt, don't cry... Please. You are safe here. He can't get you here." Blaine said quickly grabbing Kurt's right hand in his and rubbing circles.

"I-If it was part of my life... Then its better I forgot it... I don't want to remember it... It was so scary." Kurt stuttered.

"Where there is bad there is good to, Kurt. I bet that just one bad experience doesn't mean your life was a path of thrones. There would be people who would have loved you and still love you and they would be dying to find you." Blaine fumbled.

"You think that." Kurt asked unsure.

"Yes I do. Now get up and fresh up and have some breakfast." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded as he got up and went out of Blaine's room to his own with scarlet cheeks.

* * *

It was afternoon; As Kurt was sitting in the garden all by himself as Blaine got an urgent call and had to go to the office for a while.

Kurt was sitting on one of the garden chairs thinking about, how life plays a role? How life turns you down? Make you lose everything and leaving you with empty hands with no answers.

"Would I being missed? Do I even have a family? Are they trying to find me? Or they don't care even if I am alive or not." Kurt kept thinking all these questions again and again and he didn't even realised that the sun had started to set as hours passed but he kept busy and wrapped up in his own world of thought and questions for which answer were not that easy to be find out.

He was in his own world when a soft gently voice jerked him out of his world.

"Kurt" Blaine said

Kurt got out of the seat he was sitting in and turned to see Blaine walking towards him with a smile.

"Hey! You came back... It took awhile..." Kurt aforesaid

"Yeh well had to sort out some stuff, but all done. So what were you doing here sitting all alone and it's almost dark?" Blaine queried.

"Oh!" Kurt said in shock as he finally looked around and saw that it was getting dark. That meant hours had passed and he didn't have any idea.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked concernly.

"Yeh... Yeh I am just... I-I was thinking about something that I didn't notice how much time passed." Kurt stammered

"What were you thinking? You don't have to answer if you don't want to no rushing" Blaine said.

"No it's not that, it's just life is just so unfair... It always takes away leaving you with empty hands. Just take my example... I have no idea who I am? Where I came from? Do I have anyone who even care and loved me? Or I never matter that they won't care to search for me that if I am even alive or not?" Kurt fumbled.

"I can understand life is hard to live... It always ask for sacrifice, but you have to hold on right and never lose Hope" Blaine groaned

"Yeh, but it always leave you empty hands and take away everything you had or cared for."

"I... Well that's what it is..." Blaine was cut off as Kurt said

"But, at least I am this much great-full that even life played hard with me at least I ended up here knowing and not dead or all alone with nowhere to go... Which I still doesn't have bu..." This time Kurt was cut off

"Don't say you don't have anywhere to go... Cause you're not alone right now you have me." Blaine grumbled

Kurt just stared at the generous boy in front of him who only in a few days started feeling more than a stranger or if can say started feeling like he knew him far more before.

"I-I meant that you always have here to feel like home... And I know that your family or anyone who cares for you would be trying their best to find you." Blaine passed one of his charming smiles.

"I hope so too" Kurt smiled back with the hope that someone would be worrying for him and love him.

* * *

**"K-Kurt..."**

**"Kurt... S-son..."**

"Doctor please do something I can't see him like this." Carole said holding his husband's hand who was unconscious, but still mumbling for his son.

"I understand your worry, Mrs. Hummel. We are trying our best but, it's just that Mr. Hummel is passing through a lot right now as you told us about his son being missing and not returning home after that accident. Which caused Mr. Hummel to take stress and he already had heart attack once and now this breakdown. We are trying our best but, we both know what he needs to heal the most" the doctor replied.

Carole just nodded as he gazed at her unconscious husband with worry and concern.

"Burt, please baby come back to us. Kurt will be fine we will find him soon." Carole groaned her own tears streaming out.

**"K-Kurt... Kurt..."** Was all Burt Hummel knew and was on his tongue? He needed his son, he loves his son so much and now being apart was making things terrible.

But there even in his sleep he had a hope that somehow his son will come back to him because he can't leave him ever.

* * *

**A/N: - Burt Hummel really loves his son like hell. So just hope that his son returns to him sooner as possible...**

**Hope you liked the updated I always try to get as much I can and as much good I can make it... But I will say I would be sorry if it won't be able to be up to the make because Life is being a bitch and there are hell ALOT to handle.**

**But I try and that's what matters isn't it?**

**Twitter; - KLAINE'S ENGAGED - ChrisColfer2050**

**Twitter; - Klaine's back3 - cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr; - chriscolfer2050**

**Love you all,**

**CC2050**


End file.
